


Glitter Bomb

by silver_hawthorn



Series: Invasion of the Watchtower [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce should probably get more sleep, Cass just likes seeing her friend happy, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Steph is an agent of chaos, his kids are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_hawthorn/pseuds/silver_hawthorn
Summary: “UGH! I swear B is never around when I need him. Orphan, I need you to punch him when he gets home.”“Won’t punch Bruce. He’ll get sad.”~~~Steph wants to prank Bruce. Cass wants to see her dad and meet his friends, so breaking into the Watchtower was mutually beneficial
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Series: Invasion of the Watchtower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 312





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where the Justice League is aware of the Gotham heroes, but don't know that they're Batman's kids (until recently).

There was glitter all over the kitchen.

Oliver stared at the sparkly countertops and glittering floor and suppressed the urge to scream. That urge was beaten when a vent in the ceiling popped out and a blonde head peeked out.

“Hey, Green Arrow- stop screaming, I’m not gonna hurt you- do you know where Batman is?”

“Um…..”

The masked girl pulled herself back into the vent. Oliver heard some muffled arguing.

“I told you he wouldn’t be any help. No, you don’t have to meet him, he’s not funny. OW!”

“Be nice.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The girl reappeared.

“Sorry ‘bout the kitchen, it was an accident. If anyone asks, I wasn’t here.”

Then she disappeared again, pulling the vent closed behind her. There was movement in the ceiling as two people seemed to crawl their way out of the room.

Oliver stood frozen for a moment before opening his comm.

“Uh...does anyone know a girl with blonde hair and a purple mask? Cause she’s in the vents.”

He cast a glance around the glittery kitchen. He was not paid enough to deal with this.

…

Hal frowned at Oliver’s warning. Girl in the vents? How had the Watchtower’s sensors not picked up on that?

He pulled up the video feeds of all the cameras in the Watchtower and started scanning them.

Then something tapped his shoulder.

He shot into the air, Lantern ring glowing as he glared down at...a very petite girl.

She had soft Asian features and a shy smile on her face. She was wearing a black uniform with a yellow bat emblazoned across the chest. A cowl was pulled down around her neck.

She waved as Hal hovered closer to the floor.

“Um, hi? Are you one of Batman’s?”

Her grin widened and she nodded.

“You do know he’s not here right now, right? He went with Superman to deal with some business thing in Metropolis.”

“Dammit!”

Hal jumped as a voice echoed out from the vent in the wall and a purple boot kicked the grate open.

Oliver wasn’t joking.

The new girl did indeed have long blonde hair and a purple mask pulled over her nose. She threw herself out of the vent and strode over to the other girl before throwing herself into the other girl’s arms. She was easily caught.

“UGH! I swear B is never around when I need him. Orphan, I need you to punch him when he gets home.”

“Won’t punch Bruce. He’ll get sad.”

The blonde girl groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. Hal resisted the urge to snicker.

“Well, if you’re Batman’s kids, you can stay here until he gets back.”

The blonde girl peeked out from behind her arm, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. She stood up straight and pulled a small canister from her belt.

“If you’re offering, we’ll stay. Tell me, Green Lantern. Do you like glitter? Cause I’m gonna drop this bomb in Bat’s room.”

Hal felt his friendly smile drop from his face.

…

Batman walked out of the zeta tube, Superman close behind him. With a suppressed sigh, Bruce stretched out his neck.

He could spend all night taking down criminals, but dealing with businessmen would always drain his energy.

“Thanks again, Bruce. I’ll return the favor”

“Hm,” Bruce nodded at Clark’s grateful smile, “Agree to have Damian over for a weekend and we’ll call it even. He’s been complaining about not seeing Jon for weeks now.”

Clark laughed and moved forward to open the doors to the briefing room, then froze.

Bruce’s body tensed. “Superman?”

He glanced around his friend and fought back an immediate curse.

The briefing room was covered, floor to ceiling, with bright purple glitter and silly string.

Standing on the meeting table was Stephine. She was frantically waving a mop in the air, collecting silly strings that hung from the ceiling. She was also covered in glitter.

Cassandra was dusting glitter off of the chairs into a trash can. Her uniform was immaculate, not a single particle of glitter anywhere on her person. She caught Bruce’s eye with a small smile and waved.

Hal and Oliver were both fully coated with purple sparkles. Oliver was currently bent over another trash can, brushing glitter from his hair, as Hal flew close to the ceiling, brushing off glitter so that it showered down onto the floor.

Clark slowly turned to face Bruce.

_“Spoiler!”_

“Ah shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steph, she's so chaotic.
> 
> This is my first time writing her and Cass, so if you have any suggestions as to how I could improve their characterizations, let me know!


End file.
